Black Canary
SuperFriends Team Member Black Canary is a superhero and a member of the JLA. __TOC__ Background Information Dinah Lance from Earth-Two''Go to the DC Database for more on Earth-Two is married to Larry Lance and a member of the Justice Society.Go to the DC Database for more on the Justice Society In 1969 Larry is killed trying to save Dinah's life from an attack. Out of grief, Canary decides to move to Earth-One to create a fresh start, where she joins the Justice League. Not long after her arrival, she discovers that she has somehow (possibly due to exposure to radiation) gained the ultrasonic scream later dubbed the ''Canary Cry. After she establishes herself as a JLA member, she begins dating her JLA colleague Green Arrow.Background Information is from Earth-One continuity. Continuity from SuperFriends Comic Book (November 1977) She once teamed up with Thunderlord in Taiwan to help defuse one of Grax's bombs. Continuity from Legends of the Superheroes (January 1979) Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities Powers Canary Cry: possesses a metagene that gives her a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects. Her scream is able to shatter metal. Possesses a incredible level over her vocal cords. This enables her to mimic sounds and generate any sound she desires, even developing several abilities. * Disruption: causes a incredible amount damage to non-living targets, and a remarkable amount of damage to living targets, stuns people in a entire area. * Sound Disruption: Remarkable ability to disrupt sound and sonic powers. * Induce Sleep Abilities Martial Arts Master: Making her one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet. She has also been trained by Wildcat, who is formerly the Heavyweight Champion of the World, in the art of Boxing. Master Tactician and Strategist: Dinah is also considered a strong leader and strategic thinker, which has led to her being made Chairwoman of the latest incarnation of the JLA. *'Master Acrobat' * Master Detective * Aviation * Expert Motorcyclist Strength level Black Canary possesses the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. Dinah can therefore press (lift) at least her own bodyweight. The Canary Cry has been able to reach 300 decibels, which is enough to make a person's ears start bleeding even if they're not the attack target. It's possible the scream can reach far higher levels. Transportation * Motorcycle SuperFriends Team Members Appearance SuperFriends Comic Book: *Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (January 1976) * Issue #8 (November 1, 1977) Legends of the Superheroes: (she was portrayed by Danuta Wesley) * The Challenge * The Roast Notes *The Black Canary never appeared on the series. She only appeared in the comic book and the live action specials. * The Black Canary first appeared in Flash Comics vol. 1, #86''Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Comics_Vol_1_86 Flash Comics vol. 1, #86] (August 1947). * She was created by writer Robert Kanigher and artist Carmine Infantino. * She is on the cover of Flash Comics vol. 1, #92''Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Comics_Vol_1_92 Flash Comics vol. 1, #92]. External Links * See the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Canary Black Canary disambiguation page] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * See [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elongated_Man Black Canary] at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] *Canary Noir *JSA member profile *The Black Canary at Toonopedia *Black Canary biography Appearances in Other Media References Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Live-action characters